Hungry Eyes
by Guardian Angel
Summary: A song fic...variation of a challenge I received. :-)


**Hungry Eyes**

By Guardian Angel ([eyes_only1@yahoo.com][1])

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Logan or Max, or anything related to Dark Angel…and "Hungry Eyes" was written by Frankie Previte and John DeNicola, and performed by Eric Carmen, not me!

**Author's Notes:**This is written in reply to Mandy's fanfic challenge…though I found out after she read it that this is actually a variation, cause the challenge was supposed to be to have the characters actually speak the words…Oh well, I guess I just go with the inspiration, right?Anyway, when I first received her challenge I was like, "No way, I can't do a song fic!"Then a week or two later, there I was, driving to the airport to pick up a friend, and I hear this song, and inspiration struck… ;-)I've never tried doing a song fic before, so please bear with me, it's not very good!

*****

Logan watched as Max paced around the room, obviously full of energy and rarin' to go.She had arrived a few minutes ago in answer to his page, and was now trying to digest the information he'd just given her, as slight as it was.

He was very glad that she was too preoccupied to notice the way he was staring at her, it was becoming harder and harder for him to pretend that he felt nothing other than friendship for the stunning young woman.

Now, his eyes followed her every move as she stalked around his computer room, lost in thought.As he watched, all of the feelings he tried to repress welled up inside him, and he had to bite down on his lower lip *hard* to keep the words from spilling out of his mouth, clouding up the air between them.Instead, the words from a song he'd heard that morning reverberated through his head, tormenting him with their truth.

## I've been meaning to tell you

_I've got this feelin' that won't subside_

_ _

Oblivious to her friend's thoughts, Max stopped in front of the wide window, looking down on the city below.Logan couldn't help but admire the graceful curve of her back, the snug fit of her jeans.

_ _

_I look at you and I fantasize_

_You're mine tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes_

_ _

His thoughts continued to torment him, and he was grateful that she still hadn't noticed his hungry stare.

_ _

_One took at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

_ _

He couldn't help but wonder how much longer he could keep this charade up, some days he did OK at repressing his feelings and pretending like nothing was wrong, and some days were pure hell.Today seemed to be one of the latter days.

_ _

_I want to hold you so hear me out_

_I want to show you what love's all about_

_Darlin' tonight_

_ _

Suddenly Max whirled around, startling Logan out of his reverie."You're awfully quiet today, everythin' OK?"There was a small, puzzled smile on her face as she gazed at him. 

_ _

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_ _

He forced his thoughts out of the way for a moment, before he said or did something he'd regret, and royally screw up their friendship.He shook his head."No, just tired, I was up pretty late last night."He returned her smile with one of his own.

__

_With these hungry eyes_

_One took at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_ _

He couldn't seem to ignore the lyrics from the song, they chased through his head, one after another, refusing to leave him alone.The symbolism haunted him.After all, in essence that's all he really was at this point, a pair of eyes sentenced to a life of watching, at least until he could get out of this damn wheelchair.Eyes Only.How could he have known when he'd dreamed up his hacker alias how appropriate the name would soon be?

_ _

_I feel the magic between you_

_And I've got hungry eyes_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes_

_Now did I take you by surprise_

_ _

With another slight smile and a shrug, Max turned to go, grabbing her jacket off the chair.He avidly watched the lithe play of muscles in her arms and back as she tossed the coat over her shoulder before turning back to face him.

"'K, well then, don't work yourself too hard!I'll go check this out a little later, once it's dark, and get back to ya.Piece a' cake."She absently tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, never noticing how his gaze was drawn to the simple, feminine gesture."I'll stop by later tonight?Or do you want me to just wait until tomorrow, so you can go to bed early and get some sleep?"

"No, tonight's fine, if I'm asleep when you get here, just wake me up."He shrugged…and tried *not* to think of the prospect of being woken up by Max. 

__

_I need you to see_

_This love was meant to be_

_ _

How long would it take for her to realize how things stood between them?How much longer could this period of limbo go on, before one of them cracked?

_ _

_I've got hungry eyes_

_One took at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you_

_And I've got hungry eyes_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With those hungry eyes_

_Did I take you by surprise_

_ _

He laughed silently, without any real humor, to himself as he watched her wave and walk out the door, a jaunty swing to her hips.Probably indefinitely, if Max had any say in it, she was a master at avoiding her emotions if she thought they might cause a problem.

# _ _

# _With my hungry eyes_

So for now he was stuck here, doomed to continue living the life of his alias, Eyes Only.

******

Please, let me know whatcha think, as I said, I've never tried doing a song fic before!I'm curious as to how well I pulled it off.

   [1]: mailto:eyes_only1@yahoo.com



End file.
